Princess
by The Dark Wizard
Summary: The sequelprequel (youll understand) to Blaftite's saga. Dark Link must save Link and Zelda from an evil killer, but not the one they expect.!COMPLETE!
1. Princess:Song 1:

Princess  
As sung by Link  
This is to the tune of Everclear's "Amphetamine"  
She came to Hyrule  
To find the sun  
She lost her way  
But found a new one  
Zelda guards her kingdom all day  
And at night in the kingdom  
They call her their Princess  
She is perfect in that fucked up way  
That all of the people  
Seem to want to glorify these days  
She looks like a teenage anthem  
She looks like she used to be happy with the girl inside  
She looks so bored sometimes  
She has that super pale skin  
And soft green eyes  
She looks like she  
Could of happy in a  
Better life  
She came to Hyrule  
To break away clean  
From her family and friends  
And a little girl's dreams  
All she wants to do at night  
Is to sit beside my window  
And just watch the stars glide  
She is perfect in that fucked up way  
That all of the people  
Seem to want to glorify these days  
She looks like she would have been happier  
In another life.  
She looks like a teenage anthem She looks like a magazine girl She looks  
like a teenage anthem She looks like she was happier in another world  
Met her in the court yard and I took her home She is the saddest girl That  
I have ever known She wakes me up in the middle of the night Just to tell  
me Everything is going to be all right She just smiles at me, and says  
Everything is going to be all right  
I tell myself the same damn thing  
Everyday  
Everything is going to be all right.  
  
*Read this while listening to "Amphetamine" on the CD "So Much for the  
Afterglow" By Everclear.  
  
I don't own any of this stuff, so don't hassle me! 


	2. Thank You

Thank you for reading. If you review the first chapter, I will thoroughly read ALL your stories, and review each one ^_^ im nice like that! I have decided to make this song fic into a full fledged story! It will be a semi-musical, with song fics throughout the whole thing! It will take place after part two of my story, Legend of Zelda: Blaftite's Saga! 


	3. Chapter 1

The rain outside the castle beat gently upon the soft earth. The gentle blow of the wind caused the dampened grass to sway, and the thick fog to lift slightly.  
  
A tall man in a robe stepped softly out of the fog, making a soft crunching noise with each stride, until he stopped in front of the castle.  
He lifted his bandaged head up, and stared at the figure tallest tower, and politely lifted off his hat, and made a courtesy.  
The woman in the window screamed aloud. "AAAAaaaaaHHHHHHHHH! ITS HIIIIIMMMM! NOOOOO!"  
  
Servants and guards rushed into Princess Zelda's bedchamber, only to find her sitting, and crying into her hands. One of the guards, named David, strode up o the window, and saw nothing. There wasn't even a trail of anyone there.  
In a few seconds, Link had arrived, and held Zelda as she wept openly into his tunic. "It's alright, Zel, its ok.He cant get you. He is long since dead."  
  
"Nooo.He-h-h-he was right th-th-there!" She retreated her face back into the sanctuary that was Link's tunic.  
  
"What is wrong with the princess, sir Link?'  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He took a deep breath, and looked up into David's kind face.  
  
" Do you know the story of Blaftite?" (A/N if you want the story, read Legend of Zelda: Blaftite's Saga, at my profile page!)  
  
David nodded his head. "Yeah, Blaftite stole Zelda, and you saved her like always! Then you to got married, just like a fairyta-"  
  
But before David could finish, Link burst out at him. "DON'T YOU EVER COMPARE WHAT WE WENT THROUGH TO A FAIRY TALE!" He heaved "I WATCHED THE GODDESS DIN GET BRUTALLY KILLED BY HIM! I WAS MAULED TO DEATH, REVIVED, AND MAULED AGAIN! I HAD TO WATCH AS HE.Hurt Zelda.As he.Tortured her, and made her scream, and how he broke her mind! I ALMOST LOST HER, DAVID! Blaftite wasn't some wizard; he was the fourth god! The god of hate, with the fourth Triforce! It took everything to kill him! AND HE IS NEVER COMEING BACK!"  
  
Link shook with anger, as a tear rolled down his slate of a face.  
  
Zelda had finally composed herself. "It is ok.I was just seeing things. You can go."  
  
All of the soldiers and servants hesitated, but soon filed out.  
  
"I'm so embarrassed...I lost face in front of my people."  
  
"It is ok, Zel"  
  
Outside in the cold distance, a tall man was walking solemnly to Kokiri fortress. 


	4. Song 2

(to the tune of men in suits) my sissy did this ^_^(The Dark Sorcerous)  
  
"i am just a boy  
  
working in a weapons store  
  
yes i moved to hyrule  
  
just to see what i could be  
  
i am a loser geek  
  
crazy with an evil streak  
  
yes  
  
i do believe  
  
there is a  
  
violent thing  
  
inside of me  
  
she is just a girl  
  
she is doing what she can  
  
she dances topless  
  
when she's not ruling with an iron hand  
  
such a pretty girl  
  
happy in an ugly place  
  
watching all the pretty people  
  
doing lots of ugly things  
  
i think it's getting better for the two of us  
  
yes i think it's getting better  
  
almost everyday  
  
i could give a damn for what those people say  
  
all i want to do  
  
is lose myself in your room  
  
all you want is just  
  
a slow f*** in the afternoon  
  
i still see those scary guys  
  
when i am all alone at night  
  
i kiss the ring you gave me  
  
then i swing with all my might  
  
i think it's getting better for the two of us  
  
i think it's getting easier for you and me to agree  
  
that the white men in black suits  
  
they are diminishing  
  
yes i think they are diminishing  
  
yes i think that they diminish you  
  
and they diminish me  
  
i think they are diminishing  
  
you know sometimes i hear those people say...  
  
yeah she takes the bus  
  
over to the north side of the city  
  
she goes to work  
  
bleeding for the rich white men  
  
all the words they give her  
  
make her feel so soft and pretty  
  
she wears them  
  
but they never ever seem to fit  
  
yes i think it's getting better for the two of us  
  
yes i think it's getting better in the worst way  
  
i refuse to be afraid of almost anyone  
  
afraid of all the things they do  
  
or the words that they say  
  
let's live the way we want to live  
  
and hope they go away  
  
i really hope they go away  
  
i really hope they find a nice place  
  
i hope they find it somewhere  
  
i hope they go away  
  
i can still hear all those people say"  
  
Link stopped and looked over at Zelda. 


	5. Chapter 2

The Kokori village was alight with the sound of laughter, and merriment. The light breeze blew over the small children, and they smiled at the fresh smell of grass.  
  
Milo was eyeing a smaller boy to pick on, when he saw a man walk into the forest.  
  
"Who are you, big person?" Milo demanded, with his usual haugtyness.  
  
The man didn't seem to notice Milo, and kept walking into the village. "This isn't a big person place GET OUT!"  
  
The man brushed him aside.  
  
Milo's ego couldn't take it, so he went to lung for the man.  
  
The man turned quickly and silently to Milo, grabbing him roughly by the neck. In another moment, Milo found himself thrown on his back, several feet away.  
  
The man did not stop there. He walked over, and kicked the poor child, until he was wailing, and bleeding.  
  
A small Kokiri girl ran over and pleaded with the man.  
  
"PLEASE STOP! WHAT DO YOU WahahahaaaaaNT!"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"No one crosses me.I need to cause a great uproar. Something that wold.Oh, I don't know..Stir the Royals, so to speak! There is a pressing matter, and I need to make scene, to gain their notice."  
  
"We could help, anything! We could.um.Play tricks on the guards! Steal some things!"  
  
She said hopefully, in an attempt on pleasing the man.  
  
"Hmmm, while that is appealing, I think just burning down the forest, slaughtering you all, and sending your chard remains to the palce gatewould suet me better!"  
  
The young girl's hopeful face suddenly broke into a combination of unparalleled misery, and fear.  
  
She let out a wail of pain, and fell to the floor.  
  
"Well.That might be a little too harsh.I might get the walls dirty.But here is a propistion!"  
  
He grabbed the girl by the scruff of her neck.  
  
"Tell your friends to get out!"  
  
She deftly obeid.  
  
The man walked over to the form of Milo on the floor.  
  
"Except you.and you."  
  
The man grabbed the Milo, and an older Kokiri girl by their shirts, and with a dagger, peirced them together.  
  
"The inferno starts with you!"  
  
He lit them aflame, and threw them into the woods, where the fire erupted, swooping over Kokiri Forest.  
  
He smiled at the wails the children made, and at the fleeing Kokiri, that could excape in time.  
  
"Hehehehehehehehehehhehe! Blazes that burn down worlds Laughter heard in the night Anguish of all that have suffered Tears of all those whom cried Ice that fills a soul Terror used by the soul Every fear, I encarnate!"  
  
The man let out another laugh.  
  
"I will spill Links blood!" 


	6. Song 3

they said you wroteme maybe yesterday  
  
i don't even have the strength  
  
to pick up the pen  
  
you wouldn't even know me  
  
since you went away  
  
the rush doesn't do it for me anymore  
  
you ought to  
  
take your medication everyday  
  
be a good dog  
  
live life in a wonderful way  
  
tell me why  
  
you want to be blind  
  
i don't want to be  
  
normal like you  
  
i know now  
  
everyday  
  
i get closer  
  
to the place inside where i can be normal too  
  
i heard those stupid people  
  
talk about you again  
  
i just have to laugh to keep from hurting bad  
  
their simple minds just cannot seem to understand  
  
you are neurotic and depressed  
  
it doesn't mean that you're sad  
  
you walk around oblivious to everything  
  
you wear that party dress and black mascara  
  
like you're queen for the day  
  
i will never be normal like you princess  
  
you walk around oblivious to everyone  
  
i see you walking slow and simple  
  
underneath the big black sun  
  
tell me why you want to be blind  
  
i don't want to be  
  
normal like you  
  
i know now  
  
everyday  
  
i get closer  
  
to the place inside  
  
where i can be complacent  
  
i get closer  
  
to the place inside  
  
where i can be sedated  
  
i get closer  
  
to the place inside  
  
where i can be normal too  
  
where i can be normal like you  
  
maybe normal like you  
  
i can be normal like you zelda  
  
I don't want to be normal I want to have fun I don't want to have to be afraid of All the shity thing that I have ever done!  
  
I don't want to be "easy" I don't want to be "free" I just wanted you to to love ME Not all I could BE  
  
I will never run away No you could never run away But I always knew I could just runaway, and leave all of this behind But had I known that sooner, I might have a more stable mind I might be normal Hell I could be normal like you! So f***ing normal like you  
  
I can never ever ever ever be normal like you. 


	7. Chapter 3

(A/N) The character Yue is based on, and dedicated to the author Death Past Words.  
  
Animals started to dart from the Kokiri forest, into the Dark Forest. Amongst the chaos and mayhem, a tall, slender woman elegantly glided past the wreckage, and with a wave of her pale hand, extinguished the flame.  
  
She darted to the Deku Tree.  
  
"What happened here!" The beautiful woman demanded. "I'm not sure, Yue, all I know is that he was garbed in a green and blue tunic.He sang a poem."  
  
"How did it go!"  
  
"Blazes that burn down worlds Laughter heard in the night Anguish of all that have suffered Fears of all mortals, that I am Tears of all those whom cried Ice that fills a soul Terror used by the soul Every evil, I incarnate!"  
  
Yue backed up, away from the Deku tree. "That's Blaftite's poem! Do you think that this might be the work of one of his followers?"  
  
The Deku Tree thought about this, but couldn't decide. "Perhaps."  
  
"Did everyone get out?"  
  
The Deku Tree's eyes lowered, and he uncomfortably stared at a bug crawling across the floor.  
  
Yue shook her head. "How many?"  
  
"Four.Milo, Ashley, Nicole, and Tania." Yue wiped away a tear, whilst her eyebrows furrowed into an ark.  
  
"I will find out who did this, then they will die!"  
  
The Deku tree interrupted.  
  
"But a Demi-Goddess, you aren't allowed to kill! And you have a responsibility being the goddess of the forest."  
  
"Then I won't do it, but I know who will."  
  
~~~ At the castle ~~~~  
  
Zelda's face was struck with horror, and Link fought hard not to cry at the news. They had just been informed on the destruction of Kokiri forest.Link's old home.  
  
"Oh my gods.They're dead.oh."  
  
As Link cupped his face in his ands, a man of Link's height walked in, and put his hand on Link's shoulder. The man wore a black tunic, with a black hat, and a purple sash tied around his waist. His eyes seemed to glow red.  
  
Link looked up into his former enemy's face, and smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Dark."  
  
(A/N) After Dark Link's stint in the Dark Realm, the horrid situation turned him from evil, to a lesser evil)  
  
"Suck it up." Dark Link had certain way with words.  
  
"You can't get shit done mopping! You need to get this guy!" He hit Link, rather hard on the arm.  
  
Link swallowed.  
  
"You're right, I guess."  
  
Zelda turned to Link "I have guards combing the countryside in search for the monster.. Oh Link, what if it's him!"  
  
Link held hr. "It isn't.He is dead and gone!"  
  
Dark link shook his head and left.  
  
"If they can't help themselves, I will!"  
  
He promptly "borrowed" Epona and rode off, looking for information.  
  
As he rode on, he noticed a red headed woman carrying milk to the ranch on the hill.  
  
"She ought to have information" He gave himself an excuse.  
  
He smiled as he entered the ranch  
  
"Hey fairy boy- Oh, it you" She yelped in surprise.  
  
"Happy to see me?"  
  
She laughed a little to herself. "Sure, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Dark Link smiled and nodded. He had never been polite, or very nice to anyone but Malon. There was something about her.  
  
"So, how do you like being a goddess?"  
  
*Read Blaftite's Saga to get this next part*  
  
"Well, its ok.But its not really for me."  
  
"Oh, so there nothing about the power?"  
  
Malon shook her head. "I'm not one for that.its just.Hectic, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I do.well, anyway, no doubt you heard about Kokiri forest? "  
  
Malon took a deep breath. "Yes.It is so awful."  
  
"Well, do you know anything about it?"  
  
Malon shook her head. "Oh." Dark Link fixed his shirt.  
  
"Well, id best be going then."  
  
Malon grabbed his arm.  
  
"Wait"  
  
He looked down at her and smiled. "If I didn't know better, id say you liked me."  
  
Malon playfully hit him "Well, since you know better, so you are mistaken"  
  
She smiled winningly at him. The smile that he loved.  
  
Dark Link craned his head down to Malon, and moved his face closer to hers.  
  
"I'm looking for a mister 'Dark Link'"  
  
Dark Link cursed inwardly.  
  
"Speaking."  
  
The tall, beautiful Yue stepped down. "Ah, hello Dark Link! You've changed an awful lot!"  
  
Dark Link smiled at his friend.  
  
"Hello Yue.I never really got to say how sorry Durgen was that he left.He missed you"  
  
Yue breathed heavily at the mention of her late husband. "He was a good man.That he was."  
  
Dark Link changed the subject "How's your boy, Davok?"  
  
"He is here!"  
  
Dark Link turned around, to see a man who looked like nothing ore than a younger version of his father. He had flowing blonde hair, white/blue eyes, and a black goatee in ponytail.  
  
"Dark Link!"  
  
"Hey Davok, how you been?"  
  
"Fine, fine.And who is this lovely woman?"  
  
Malon uncharacteristically blushed, and reached out her hand, which he kissed.  
  
Dark Link was a little annoyed at this.  
  
"So anyway, what do you want.Yue.Um"  
  
Yue laughed a little at Dark Link's.Self.  
  
"Well, I want you to find Blaftite."  
  
"Blaftite is dead!"  
  
"I think Blaftite burned Kokiri forest!"  
  
"He is dead!"  
  
"No he isn't.I know where he is!"  
  
Dark Link looked up.  
  
Yue spoke again. "He has been living in the dark forest since the battle in the golden realm."  
  
"But I watched him die!"  
  
Please, Dark."  
  
Dark link sighed. "What do you want?"  
  
Yue handed Dark Link a small purple shard. "This is the last piece of the forth triangle of power.Put this in his heart, and he will die.."  
  
Dark Link took the gem.  
  
"if he is alive.He wont be for long." 


	8. Song 4

(Hyrule version of under the bridge)  
  
Sometimes I feel  
Like I don't have a partner  
Sometimes I feel  
Like my only friend  
Is the land that I live in  
The sacred land of Hyrule  
Lonely as I am  
Together we cry  
  
I walk on her streets  
'Cause she's my companion  
I walk through her hills  
'Cause she knows who I am  
She sees my good deeds  
And she kisses me windy  
I never worry  
Now that is a lie  
  
I don't ever want to feel  
Like I did that day  
Take me to the place I love  
Take me all the way  
  
It's hard to believe  
That there's nobody out there  
It's hard to believe  
That I'm all alone  
At least I have her love  
The forest she loves me  
Lonely as I am  
Together we cry  
  
I don't ever want to feel  
Like I did that day  
Take me to the place I love  
Take me all that way  
  
Under the bridge downtown  
Is where I drew some blood  
Under the bridge downtown  
I could not get enough  
Under the bridge downtown  
Forgot about my love  
Under the bridge downtown  
I gave my life away  
  
I'm gonna give my life away 


	9. Chapter 5

Dark Link walked stoically into the destroyed forest. Behind where Link's house once stood, there was a grave yard where he dead Kokiri lay. Dark Link noticed that there were only five Kokiri children left alive, and they were all bawling, as if they were feeling the greatest pain imaginable.  
  
Dark Link clenched his fists so tight, the leather handle of his sword bit into his palm, and drew blood.  
  
With out a word, he darted into the Dark forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ In the palace ~~~~~~~~  
  
Princess Zelda was walking across the long hallways, when she noticed an open door. With her curiosity perked, she walked into the room to see Link slipping into his old tunic, and fitting himself for his bow, shield, and sword.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Zelda, what the hell does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to kill him.Whom ever it was, he is dead."  
  
Zelda breathed heavily, and picked up a short sword "I'm coming"  
  
Link looked at her, and chuckled.  
  
"No yer not-"  
  
Zelda had grabbed his crotch, and gave him a slight twist.  
  
" See, I have debilitated the great hero of time! IM COMING!"  
  
She released him, and smiled.  
  
Link stood there for a second, but his wit wouldn't allow him to be quiet.  
  
"I was beginning to enjoy that, could you make your point again, I didn't quite hear you."  
  
"You pig!" she hit him on the arm, and walked away, with a confident grin on her wonderful face.  
  
"Ah, Princess" He swung his sword in a high arc.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Back in the dark forest ~~~~~~~~  
  
Dark Link walked quietly around the shrubs, and plants of the forest, darting around as fast as he could.  
  
Not leaving a single tree unturned, he inspected the forest.  
  
"Ah, my beauties"  
  
Dark Link's head turned swiftly to the sound of the noise.  
  
He saw a man, covered.In a checkered green cloak.  
  
Without so much as a word, Dark Link powered an arrow with the "light" energy, and released it, straight into the man's heart.  
  
"Aaaargh!" the man yelled as he fell to the floor.  
  
Dark Link notched his arrow again, this time with the fourth Triforce at its end.  
  
With great satisfaction, Dark Link stood over Blaftite, and smiled down, his bow taught.  
  
"Aaaargh, wait, hear me out!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"You don't know! You just don't! I'm warning you, hear me out, or you will be sorry!"  
  
Dark Link looked at Blaftite, stalling for a moment.  
  
"No.Now you die"  
  
He let the shaft go, but before the point touched Blaftite's skin, a huge wolf creature dove out, and caught the arrow betwixt it's teeth.  
  
In another movement, two more huge dogs tackled Dark Link, and retrieved his weapons.  
  
Blaftite stood up, and looked at his would be assassin.  
  
"I should kill you.But I wont.But I will tell you who did burn down the village"  
  
Dark Link couldn't believe he was alive.  
  
"You know how the goddess Din punished me, because I fell in love with a girl, and I as a god."  
  
Dark Link nodded his head.  
  
"And that she tortured me, and her.Disfiguring me, and killing my love, my.Nadia?"  
  
His voice began to rise.  
  
"So I killed Din!"  
  
Dark Link knew this, but didn't know what this had to do with the forest.  
  
"Well, Din didn't punish us for being in love.Din punished us because we had children.One by one, she killed my two daughters, and tried to kill my son." Blaftite's voice began to break. "She killed my first daughter by drowning, my second by fire." He was crying openly now. "She than threw my son into this forest.But he didn't die, he became something much worse!"  
  
Dark Link was in shock.  
  
"He was bitten by a Wolfus, and became a vampire! That's what happens to half gods! Things don't effect them the same!"  
  
Blaftite was in a rage.  
  
"My boy, Razfile, became evil.As evil as anyone can.So, he wanted to finish the job that though I couldn't, so he staged this, to get someone like you to kill me!"  
  
Blaftite shook with rage.  
  
"If I were you, I'd guard that little cowgirl you've been wanting to shag-"  
  
"Don't talk about Malon like that!"  
  
Blaftite continued. "And also that little.PEACH, Link, and his lovely bride."  
  
Blaftite made a clicking noise with his tongue and his "beauties" came to him.  
  
"Oh, and Dark Link, if you need any help, just sing to the beauties!"  
  
Blaftite was gone.  
  
"Oh, goddesses." Dark Link stammered and ran from the forest. 


	10. Song 5

Suddenly, without warning, Dark Link went into a deep trance, and fell to  
the floor, rambling.  
  
Sometimes I feel  
Like I don't have a partner  
Sometimes I feel  
Like my only friend  
Is the land that I live in  
The sacred land of Hyrule  
Lonely as I am  
Together we cry  
  
I walk on her streets  
'Cause she's my companion  
I walk through her hills  
'Cause she knows who I am  
She sees my good deeds  
And she kisses me windy  
I never worry  
Now that is a lie  
  
I don't ever want to feel  
Like I did that day  
Take me to the place I love  
Take me all the way  
  
It's hard to believe  
That there's nobody out there  
It's hard to believe  
That I'm all alone  
At least I have her love  
The forest she loves me  
Lonely as I am  
Together we cry  
  
I don't ever want to feel  
Like I did that day  
Take me to the place I love  
Take me all that way  
  
Against the evil Blaftite  
Is where I drew some blood  
Felling his dark power  
I could not get enough  
Against my favorite enemy  
Forgot about my love  
Against my own true foe  
I gave my life away  
  
I'm gonna give my life away  
  
Dark Link suddenly lurched back into reality. 


	11. Chapter 6

The sky had grown dark by the time Dark Link had left the forest. Dark Link ran through the fields as fast as Epona could carry him. 'Hey, you!" He yelled at a tall man, who was riding a black horse.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry to the castle?" Dark Link then whirled Epona around, so that she was blocking the man's path.  
  
To Dark Link's astonishment, the black horse leapt up and over Epona, but Dark Link gripped on to the man's coat.  
  
"Get off, boy, you have no idea what you're up against!"  
  
The man thrashed out at Dark Link.  
  
"I will kill you, vampire!"  
  
The man looked down.  
  
" I see you failed the assassination!"  
  
With that, the man tore off his overcoat, revealing a man of about 5 foot ten, with pale complexion, and a top hat.  
  
Razfile bared his teeth at Dark Link.  
  
"Aaaargh!"  
  
Just as Razfile went to lunge for Dark Link, Dark Link spun underneath the horse, so that Razfile went sailing over Dark Link's head.  
  
But, as Razfile fell to the ground, he rolled, and disappeared beneath the earth.  
  
Dark Link kept staring at the spot where Razfile vanished, until the horse reared his head, sending Dark Link sailing.  
  
When he awoke, he was back in the Dark Forest, looking up at Yue.  
  
"What happened, did you.Finish off.Blaftite?"  
  
Dark Link shook his head, then began to speak.  
  
"It wasn't Blaftite.it was a vampire."  
  
Yue gapped at him. "Those haven't existed in centuries!"  
  
"WELL THEY DO NOW!"  
  
Yue stood to her full height, and tried to brush off Dark Link's tone.  
  
Dark Link stood up as well, and continued, never lowering his voice.  
  
"I chased him down in the field, and I think I killed him."  
  
Yue had been staring at her feet, but now she looked up.  
  
"I hear doubt in your voice, Dark."  
  
Dark Link walked up very close to Yue, so that he could smell her mint leaf breath.  
  
"I killed him"  
  
Dark Link swiftly turned around, and stormed away, leaving Yue to stand, and look on in pain.  
  
~~~ At the castle ~~~  
  
Link was outside of the magnificent Hyrule castle, sword in hand, and a fire in his belly. While he hadn't fought for several years, war lust always panged at his senses, and clouded his thought.  
  
As he awaited his enemies' next move, he heard a rustling.  
  
Then a twig snapping.  
  
"Show yourself!" He demanded.  
  
Just then, from behind Link, a shadowy figure pounced upon him, knocking his word from his hand. "Argh!" He yelled as he tried to wrestle himself free, however he soon found himself pinned on the floor. His confusion was peeked by a high giggling coming from overhead.  
  
"What a mighty fine warrior you turned out to be!" Zelda's shinning face appeared from behind a hood. "Gerroff Zel, I nearly had your guts for garters!" Zelda gaffed, and smacked him on his head, " I'm sure you did, you great fibber, you!"  
  
Link stood up, brushed himself off, and without warning, scooped Zelda up in his arms.  
  
Dark Link awkwardly stepped forward. "Um.I don't mean to interrupt. Uh. Link's princely duties, if you will, but there is something terrible about these parts."  
  
Zelda came down from Link's embrace and walked up to Dark Link. "What is the matter?"  
  
Dark link swallowed hard. Not wanting to upset Zelda. "Blaftite. Is not dead-" Zelda reeled back in terror, her hands covering her mouth. "NO! You're lying! You're a filthy, sick bastard of a liar!" Link tried to console her, but she would have none of it. "No! It CAN'T be!" Dark Link continued. "But Blaftite is not the worst of your troubles. His son, Razfile, I think he wants to one up his father, by killing you two. and your baby boys." Zelda just stood there, trembling. Link walked over to Dark Link, and struck him so hard in the stomach, Dark Link doubled over in pain. "How dare you bring these lies upon my house!" Dark Link could not contain himself, and he lunged at Link. He began to take his former being. Dark Link's eyes glowed purple; his frame began to shrink into a ghostly, skeletal figure. "I tell you no lies! How are dare you strike your brother! Your blood is my blood, Link!" He toppled Link over, and savagely beat him. Link tried covering his face, but found no shelter from Dark Link's hellashis blows. Final, he reached his sword, and smashed Dark Link's face with the flat of his blade, sending him flying. Before Dark Link could get back up, the sentries had grabbed him.  
  
Link stood up, cradling a broken rib. "You are not my family.You are not my brother. You are just a copy! You are everything that was filthy in me, incarnated into vile flesh! I spit on you, and your lies!"  
  
Dark Link turned back into himself, and slumped in sorrow as the guards dragged him away. 


	12. Chaper 7

Dark Link landed with a hard thump on the dirt road.  
  
"And never come back! Traitor!"  
  
Dark Link's frame slumped, and held his hands to his face as if they were some sort of dam that could hold back his emotions. He bit his lip, clenched his fists and eyes, and twisted his ear, but a mighty shudder caused his emotions to give way. He wept openly like a small child, and rocked back and forth on his seat. The tears burned his eyes, for he had never cried before. Everything had gone so wrong. So very wrong. *No no no no no no! I don't deserve this!  
  
He stood up, and walked a few paces, but his face fell into his hands again.  
  
"Ah how the mighty have fallen, indeed." Dark Link whipped around to see the towering figure of Blaftite.  
  
"You get back! I'll kill you, I swear to Malon I will!"  
  
"I'm sure you would.And this swearing to Malon, very interesting.I understand that you love that little wretch!"  
  
Dark link dove ferociously, only to be knocked head over heels.  
  
"You are a stupid fool! I was responsible for your abominable creation, and can be responsible for your needed destruction!" He picked up Dark Link by his throat.  
  
"Do you want to save the Prince, and his children?"  
  
Dark Link mouthed a "yes" and was dropped with a thud.  
  
"Very good! Then kill Razfile, with this." He handed Dark Link the arrow in which Dark Link tried to kill Blaftite.  
  
"Oh, and you do know that Malon can only love immortals now? If you finish the task, I can make your love ring for all time, and make you a god! Hurry, Razfile should be at the castle shortly."  
  
Dark Link stood up, glared at Blaftite, and sprinted to the Hyrulian castle.  
  
"He He He He He. And the little nymph ran away."  
  
Blaftite went to turn around, but was struck in the back by an arrow.  
  
"Now you die!" Spoke Yue from over head. Yue went to push the arrow in further, but she was knocked back.  
  
"Don't interfere, Yue! If Razfile doesn't die, he will kill you, and then me next! You know he will!"  
  
Yue sprung back up, giving Blaftite a hard kick in the face.  
  
"Oh, I know! I desperately hope Link and his family survive, but I want to see you die, even if I have to in the process!"  
  
"So be it!" And with what strength Blaftite had left, he fought Yue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ At the castle ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A guard slumped to the ground, bleeding profusely from his neck. Over him, stood Razfile. All around the grounds, the whole of the sentry watch was dead. "Now rise, my brethren!" One by one, the corpses rose, to listen to their master. "Kill everyone! Even the royals!" And, so the raid began. Screams lent throughout the castle as the guards battled to vampires. Bodies flew across the rooms, and for every soldier killed, and vampire was born. "Zelda, you wait here!" "No Link, I must go!" "Protect the children!" Link stormed out of the chamber, swinging his Giant's knife sword, killing everything in his path.  
  
Razfile looked up to the upper balcony, and saw his prey. "Ah Link! So glad you made it!" Razfile flew up to the balcony, and bared his claws. For every attack Link bore down, Razfile vanished, then re appeared, only to swiftly knock at Link. "You not nearly as tough as you seem!" Just then, the flat of the blade struck Razfile in the face, and sent him careening down the stairs. Link went to follow, but didn't find Razfile. "You who." Razfile stuck his claws clean threw Link's shoulder blade, and resurfaced Just to the left of Link's heart.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaargh!" Razfile laughed maniacally, until he looked into the master bedroom. Dark Link was standing by the window, with an arrow notched. The arrow fired so fast, Razfile had no time to react. He was struck dead center in his heart. With a mighty pull, he released Link, and caught fire, then ran through the hall, glowing white.  
  
Dark Link almost didn't have time to do anything. His first reaction was to grab the children and Zelda, but Zelda had run out to Link.  
  
Dark Link held the boys, and leapt out window, the sonic boom propelling him through the sky. A huge explosion that tore up the castle promptly followed the sonic boom.  
  
Dark Link hit the ground hard, and shielded the boys' eyes.  
  
"Where's mommy and daddy?"  
  
"They'll be aright, they'll be."  
  
Dark Link bit his lip.  
  
Inside the smoldering castle, Zelda was pinned to the floor by a support beam, and Link was right there, holding her upper body up. "Link, hold me." "I will never let go, My Princess." And they lay there, in eternal embrace, until death did they part.  
  
~~~~~~~ Yue looked up to the smoke building in the east.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
Blaftite smiled and backed away. "Huh.Looks like Razfile did one up me. No matter, he is gone now." Yue looked pleadingly at him. "You didn't. Please tell me you didn't, oh gods." "I didn't.Dark Link did! And so he fulfilled his ORIGINAL mission, and he killed the hero of time. Blaftite vanished, leaving Yue, alone with her thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The next day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A cloaked man knocked on the door of Malon. Several minutes later, a very tearful Malon answered the door.  
  
The man handed her two children. "Malon.I." Her face broke into tortured sorrow, and she kissed Dark Link very harshly, then tenderly, then she broke away. She then beat his chest. "Why! Why why why?!?" Dark Link stopped her. "I have to go." "Of course you do1 You killer! Damn you Dark Link!"  
  
"I have dropped that name. I am now Artiome.Goodbye."  
  
Artiome went away, forever cursed for an eternity of loneliness. 


End file.
